Known from the German patent specification DE 27 54 682 is a tap selector for a tap changer of tapped transformers with a stationary tap selector column having contact rings arranged at different levels per phase and connected with connection lines inside the tap selector column. For increasing the torsional strength of the drive tubes, DE 27 54 682 proposes that the contact bridge housing supported by the inner drive tube is fastened at the inner drive tube by an arc-shaped attachment piece being arranged in each case above and below the contact bridge and being adapted to the tube diameter, and that both these arc-shaped attachment pieces and the contact bridge project through a respective recess extending along the circumference in the outer drive tube.
The actual contact in DE 27 54 682 is constructed as contact bridge that establishes an electrically conductive connection between the current ring assigned to it on one side and the tap selector connection contact on the other side. In this context, the contact is arranged in a contact bridge housing fixedly connected with the drive tube is therefore difficult to access or replace, as the case may be, for maintenance work. In addition, constructing the entire contact assembly is a laborious and time-consuming task for the manufacturer.